Chapter One: The Forests of the Western Deep
"You've been summoned to the throne room. A Lutren envoy's just arrived." "Really? Strange... Dakkan was here just a few days ago."- Janik and QuinlanBeyond the Western Deep: Volume One, Page 20 Cover Page Uncomfortable in his new rank as Captain of the Guard,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 4 Quinlan looks nervously to the side as he wears his Captain's sash.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Cover Page Synopsis Newly promoted to the rank of Captain, Quinlan tries to make sense of why his grandfather chose him to inherit the rank despite their differencesBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 10 as he prepares for an audience with the king.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 15 At the audience, Quinlan learns that their Canid allies to the north are preparing for war with the marginalized Ermehn in the Northern Wastes.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 19 If war were to break out, all the other nations would followBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 19 so the king decides to send Quinlan and the Lutren Captain Kenosh to the Canid in an effort to stop the war before it begins.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 23 After the meeting, Quinlan and his best friend Dakkan encounter Crim, who manipulates Quinlan into a public Tesque demonstrationBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 28 in the hopes of showing him up.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 30 After defeating Crim, Quinlan meets Kenosh, Dakkan and his friend Janik at the local tavern. Janik is also leaving on a diplomatic mission to another kingdom, only she will be serving as an adviser to the Vulpin Council.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 44 They toast to their success.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 46 To the north, two Ermehn fight to the deathBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 47 over control of the tribe.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 The challenger kills the Tribe Champion,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 taking control of the tribe.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 The challenger, named Hardin, expresses his desire to take back what the Canid stole from his people.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58 at any cost.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 63 Summary In the Deep- Page 1 through Page 15 Janik finds Quinlan in the Western DeepBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 3 and tells him that he has been summoned by the king.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 7 Still grieving the death of his grandfather,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 8 Quinlan tries to make sense of why he was chosen to succeed his grandfather as the new Captain of the GuardBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 10 as he prepares for his audience with the King.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 15 'The Audience with the King'- Page 16 through Page 25 At the King's audience chamber, Quinlan is briefed on the growing tension between the Canid and the Ermehn by the Lutren Captain Kenosh.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 19 If open conflict erupts between the two races, then Sunsgrove will be forced to send military aid to the Canid,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 21 an act that would plunge the entire world into war.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 19 Captain Kenosh finds the idea of helping the Canid morally reprehensible, claiming that it would be a massacre.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 21 Since Sunsgrove cannot endanger their alliance with the Canid by refusing,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 22 Kenosh suggests that the Sunsgrovians send an envoy to convince the Canid General Clovis to stand down and requests that Quinlan accompany him to show a united Sunsgrovian front to the Canid.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 23 To Quinlan's dismay, and over his stammered protests, Dabheid agrees. Captain Kenosh and King Dabheid leave together, discussing preparations for the journey.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 24 The Tesque Demonstration- '''Page 26 through Page 40 After the audience, Quinlan and his best friend Dakkan are accosted by Crim, who suggests that Quinlan participate in a Tesque demonstration for Crim's students.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 27 Quinlna initially declines, but Crim remarks that Caldus would have done it,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 28 prompting Quinlan to change his mind.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 29 It quickly becomes clear that the "demonstration" is intended to humiliate Quinlan.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 30 At first, Crim's attempt is successful,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 33 but Quinlan manages to turn the tables.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 36 Losing his temper, Crim drops the pretense of a demonstration and attacks Quinlan,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 37 who knocks Crim out.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 40 '''Adieu- Page 41 through Page 46 At the Land's End Tavern, Janik, Quinlan, Kenosh and Dakkan discuss the fight with Crim.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41 Janik tells Dakkan that Crim was next in line to be the Captain until Caldus named Quinlan as his successor, which only solidified the dislike for Quinlan that Crim already had.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42 Janik changes the subject to the trio's upcoming journey to Deltrada,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42 which is not expected to take longer than a week or two.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 43 Janik reveals that she is working with her father, the diplomat to Nessa, and she will be travelling to Nessa to meet the Vulpin Council while Quinlan, Dakkan, and Kenosh travel to Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 44 The quartet drinks to the success of their respective missions.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 46 Ermehn Diplomacy- Page 46 through Page 54 Meanwhile, at the Northern Wastes two Ermehn fight to the death.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 47 Some of the spectators talk among themselves, one failing to see the point in the fight,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 50 especially if Hardin kills the best warrior.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 51 the other remarking that Hardin must have a plan.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 50 Hardin kills the Champion,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 and addresses the tribe, telling the ones who are unwilling to fight with him to reveal themselves.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 'Hardin's Speech-' Page 54 through Page 59 A solitary Ermehn confronts Hardin, asking Hardin what reason they have to join a dead tribe.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 54 Hardin says the Ermehn are weak when they fight amongst themselves.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55 He continues that instead of fighting each other, the Ermehn need to be fighting the Canid.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 56 Feyn calls Hardin a madman, claiming that his plan would kill them all but Hardin cuts him off, saying the Ermehn have been dead for generations.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 56 He goes on to say that the Canid hunt them down like savages because that is what the Ermehn have become, and that the Canid will not rest until they are all dead. Feyn says that even if all the tribes banded together, they would not stand a chance.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 57 Hardin says that he only needs one. He promises Feyn that if they fight with him, it'll be the best chance they'll ever get to take back what was lost. Feyn looks doubtful, but no longer protests.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58 Hardin tells any who do not wish to join Hardin's tribe to identify themselves now.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58 No one raises any protests, and Hardin tells his tribe to get the new members ready.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 59 ' Hardin's Conversation with Ashtor'- Page 59 through Page 65 Hardin goes to stand by the fire, where he is confronted by Ashtor.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 59 Ashtor does not understand Hardin's reasons for adding Feyn's tribe to their number. Hardin states that his tribe of six alone cannot take Deltrada Garrison, and that they need expendable warriors to achieve that end.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60 Ashtor disagrees vehemently with the idea of using their own people as sacrifices.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 61 Hardin retorts that there will be sacrifices no matter what is done, and that he has no choice.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 62 Ashtor sadly remarks that he thinks the Ermehn are destroying their honor, which is the one thing the Canid cannot take from them.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 63 Ending the conversation, Hardin walks through the camp of his new tribe.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 64 References Category:Real World Category:Chapters Category:Canon